fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Wild Onion Sauce
Wild Onion Sauce is an ingredient that is used in various Papa Louie's restaurant-time management games. In every game this item is first made available, Sarge Fan makes his first appearance to the restaurant. The badge "Wild Side" is awarded when players serve either 20 or 30 orders that include this sauce. In Papa's Wingeria, it is unlocked when the player reaches Rank 18. In Papa's Hot Doggeria, it is unlocked when the player reaches Rank 35. In Papa's Wingeria HD, it is unlocked when the player reaches Rank 25. In Papa's Cheeseria/To Go!, it is unlocked when the player reaches Rank 35. In Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go!, it is unlocked on the second day of New Year. In Papa's Wingeria To Go!, it is a holiday-exclusive sauce during Onionfest. It is unlocked when the player reaches Rank 6. Customers who order this Wingeria * Sarge Fan! (Unlocked) * Foodini * Kingsley * Tohru * Xandra * Ninjoy (Closer) Hot Doggeria * Sarge Fan! (Unlocked) * Edna * Mary * Utah * Vicky Wingeria HD * Sarge Fan (Unlocked) * Foodini * Kingsley * Timm * Tohru * Xandra * Crystal (Closer) Cheeseria * Sarge Fan (Unlocked) * Crystal * Foodini * Iggy * Mary * Vicky * Radlynn (Closer) Hot Doggeria HD/ To Go! * Crystal * Edna * Hope * Iggy * Indigo * Janana * Moe/The Dynamoe * Olivia * Rudy * Sarge Fan * Vicky * Wylan B * Whiff (Closer) Wingeria To Go! * Sarge Fan (Unlocked) * Hugo * James * Little Edoardo * Whippa (Closer) * Xandra (Closer) Cheeseria To Go! * Sarge Fan (Unlocked) * Crystal * Drakson * Foodini * Iggy * Indigo * Kasey O * Mary * Moe/The Dynamoe * Vicky * Wylan B Specials using this ingredient Papa's Cheeseria/To Go! * Awesome Onion * Gorgonzilla * Sarge's Revenge * Wild Western Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! * Condiment Collider * Italian Tube Steak * Sloppy Jojo * Wild Zwiebelwurst Trivia * Wild Onion Sauce has a similar color to the Loco Mystery Sauce from Taco Mia! * Sarge Fan! is unlocked with it on all three games featuring it. * Sarge Fan is the only customer to order this on strips. * Nobody orders wild onion shrimp except Jojo sometimes. * It is the least ordered sauce in Papa's Hot Doggeria , with only 5 people ordering it. * In Papa's Wingeria HD, because Sarge Fan changed his order, nobody will order wild onion sauce on strips. Foodini is the only customer to order this on tofu skewers. Just like in the original Wingeria, no customers will order this on shrimp. * Wild Onion Sauce and Mango Chili Dip are the only standard ingredients from Papa's Wingeria/HD to become holiday ingredients in Papa's Wingeria To Go! * Whippa is the only customer who orders Wild Onion Shrimps in Papa's Wingeria To Go! Posters Category:Ingredients Category:Papa's Wingeria Sauces Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria Sauces Category:Papa's Wingeria HD Sauces Category:Papa's Cheeseria Sauces Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Sauces Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Sauces Category:Papa's Wingeria To Go! Sauces Category:Onionfest Category:Holiday Ingredients Category:Papa's Cheeseria To Go! Sauces